Party
by Hydrotrail
Summary: The Yaoyarozu's hold a party for U.A


**Author Notes**

**This is Basically Just Iida x Uraraka Fluff with for shadowing for other MHA stories I'll probably write but maybe not**

Ochako Uraraka lay on her bed trying to get control of her thoughts, Momo Yaoyorozu had just invited their entire school to a high society fundraiser held at her families manner and she had no idea what to do what with having to keep cool head around a bunch of rich people, and having to keep whatever was up with Deku in check  
"Oh what am I gonna do?" She wondered allowed in bed.

* * *

Iida Tenya sat on his bed trying to think of what he was going to do his parents wanted him to bring a date to the party to show that despite the fact of Ingenium being crippled the hero would continue to exist first as Iida and later as his children were he to have any, yes it was pretty vain but how else could they keep the name of the number 6 hero an important one but he couldn't think of any girl to ask, Momo had already said she was not going to have a date and the other girls well he didn't exactly feel that they was the right choice  
"What should I do?" He asked the wind.

* * *

Ochako sat in the common area with the rest of the girls who were talking about what they we're going to wear but she was still caught up by her question of what she was gonna do  
"Hey Uraraka you ok?" a voice said, she looked over to see Tsuyu Asui looking at her with concern in her eyes  
"Not really," Ochako admitted  
"Why not?" Mina asked  
"I'm a little nervous, I mean I don't know how to talk to high society folks and I don't even have a date," Ochako said  
"Wait you mean Midorya hasn't asked you yet?" Kyoka asked and with that the floodgates opened all the girls began talking about Deku and Ochako, Ochako eventually just left for a walk she was tired of all this Deku stuff she wasn't even sure if she liked him anymore, but still what was she gonna do.

* * *

Iida walked to the common area to see the girls, aside from Uraraka  
"Ashido where is Uraraka?" Iida asked  
"She left when we began talking about dates," Mina said half shrugging, by the time she finished Iida was already gone.

* * *

Ochako was walking around the campus just trying to think when she heard something from behind her,  
"Uraraka what are you doing out here," Iida said as he ran up next to her  
"I needed to think," she said looking down  
"About what?" Iida asked  
"Everything, just everything the dance, Deku and just everything," she said as she began crying  
"Hey hey it's ok just tell me what's happening" Iida said as he lead her to a bench  
"The parties easy I just think I'll make a fool of myself but I still don't have a date," she explained  
"You mean Midoriya hasn't asked you?" Iida asked  
"Yes and honestly I don't think I want to go with him I just want a break from talking about Deku," Uraraka explained  
"Then I'll go with you," Iida said  
"What,? Uraraka asked  
"My parents wanted me to go with a girl but I didn't feel that anyone else was right, so why not you get to have a night without worrying about Midoriya and I get to fulfil my promise to my parents," Iida explained  
"Ok, Ok let's do it, let's go together," Uraraka said.

* * *

Denki Kaminari, Ejiro Kirishima, and Hanta Sero walked to the common area  
"Hey" Ejiro said as he sunk into a couch  
"You guys seem down 'ribbit'" Tsui said  
"Their just sad cause they don't have dates" Denki said sitting next Kyoko Jirou who moved next to him  
"Yeah well you better behave or you won't either" Kyoko said  
"Yes ma'am" Denki said winking  
"Stop showing how much farther in life you are" Hanta said flopping onto the same couch as Ejiro  
"Well you know some of us don't have dates" Mina said  
"But we're frie…" Ejiro began  
"Sure" Hanta said, shocking Ejiro  
"Good well then who wants Kirishima?" Mina asked the girls  
"I'm with Ojiro" Hagakura said  
"Tokoyama asked me and I said yes" Tsui said  
"Oh" Mina said beginning to look awkward. After a time Ochako Uraraka and Iida Tenya retuned  
"Uraraka great you don't have a date right?" Mina immediately asked  
"Um me and Iida" Ochako said grabbing his hand  
"Uh…. Yes we are going together" Iida reaffirmed  
"Oh sorry Ejiro" Mina said.

* * *

Uraraka stood on the sidewalk outside of UA, everyone had been told to get their own means of getting to the party and Iida had told her to meet him here, during this train of thought a limo pulled up and Iida stepped out in his tux  
"Hey Iida" Uraraka said with a big smile  
"Hello Uraraka…. We should hurry" he said welcoming her in she accepted and they got in and headed.

Iida and Uraraka sat in silence as the car drove to Yaoyorozu's house  
"This is a nice car" Uraraka said  
"Yeah it was my parents' wedding car" Iida explained,  
"Oh… well they chose a good car" Uraraka said, after a few long seconds Iida tapped on the glass behind him it opened and the driver handed him a chocolate bar  
"Um… Uraraka I got yo-" he began  
"Hey look it's some of our classmates" Uraraka said looking out the window. The students she was referring to were Tokoyama, Tsui, Bakugo, Eijiro,Sero, and Ashido ho were walking down to Yaoyarozu's house  
"Hey guys" Uraraka said rolling down the window as the car stopped  
"Hey nice ride" Sero said waving to them  
"Thank you" Iida said.  
"Oh Iida did you say you got me something?" Uraraka asked  
"Yes here" Iida said handing her the chocolate  
"Ah thanks" Uraraka said taking the chocolate.  
"So Sero did you get me anything?" Ashido asked alluringly  
"Uh well I didn't think you needed any chocolate so—" Sero began  
"What you think I'm fat well I'll tell you mister" Ashido began lay into him as he made a 'you're to blame for this' face to Iida  
"Wait was I supposed to get you chocolate or were you supposed to get me one?" Bakugo asked to which Kirishima shrugged  
"You only have to get chocolate if you have a date" Tokoyama said as dark shadow handed Tsui a chocolate bar  
"Thanks 'ribbit'" Tsui said taking it. Eventually the limo drove ahead to the Yaoyorozu manor at which point Iida and Uraraka exited the car  
"Wow" Uraraka said  
"Yeah" Iida said as they looked at the gigantic glowing manor that stood before them, after many seconds of marveling Iida composed himself and offered his arm to Uraraka  
"Shall we?" Iida asked  
"Yes let's" Uraraka said interlocking her arm with his as they began walking.

* * *

Ochako and Iida entered the manor to see some of their teachers and classmates socializing  
"Iida, Uraraka I'm glad to see you could make it" a voice said, they turned to see Momo Yaoyorozu standing their in a red dress  
"Hey Yaoyorozu" Ochako said  
"Hello Yaoyorozu" Iida said  
"So you two came together?" Momo asked  
"Yes we did" Iida said reaffirming their arm lock  
"Well the music will start in a bit in the meantime please enjoy yourselves" Momo said, and with that the two of them walked into the party. The two first decide to stop by the concession table and grab some punch  
"Hey " Uraraka said after her first big sip while waving at their teacher  
"Iida, Uraraka" Aizawa said turning and nodding to them before walking away. Eventually music started signaling the first dance and many pairs began dancing, Denki and Kyoka began doing what could best be described as "interpretive" dancing, Tsuyu and Fumikage began doing the classical waltz, Momo had taken her first partner Shoto and they began dancing but with seemingly no heart in it, Katsuki and Ejiro were trying to dance but both were trying to lead causing them both to step on each other's feet,  
"You ready to join them?" Iida asked holding his hand out to Ochako  
"Yes let's" Ochako said taking it.

Zhao Lee, Kitiara Taura, and Himiko Toga disguised as a support class student walked up to the front door of the marvellous Yaoyorozu manor  
"Wow that's a lot" Lee retourted  
"Maybe the Yaoyorozu are compensating for something" Himiko playfully said  
"Their one of the most powerful families in Japan what could they need to make up for?" Kitiara flatly asked  
"Not what I meant" Toga said quietly. Toga eventually recomposed herself and went up to the gate  
"Hey it's me" Toga said handing the man in front of the gate her invitation  
"Yes and these two are?" The guard asked handing her back the pamflet  
"I'm Mau Zi I'm a representative of the Samica corporation I'm it's personal hero" Lee said handing him his fake I.D verified in every way  
"And I'm Nico Samica a billionaire interested in backing U.A" Kitiara said handing the man a similar fake I.D  
"Ok everything seems in order go on in" the guard said opening the gate.

* * *

As the music stopped the dancers also stopped, Tetsutetsu went to the food table to stack up on some snacks, but there was nothing good there just some generic small foods that didn't feed him right  
"Ugh I need some meat" he said aloud  
"meat" a voice said in unison, he turned to see Ejiro Kiroshima  
"Kiroshima" Tetsu said  
"Tetsu" Ejiro said as the fist bumped  
"I see you found your friend" Itsuka Kendo said walking up behind him  
"I take it she's your date" Ejiro said  
"Yup asked me" Tetsu said  
"Hey we should trade partners" Tetsu added  
"Uh… Sure. Hey Bakugo!" Ejiro yelled and the blonde haired winner of the sports festival approached  
"What's up!" he said  
"Where swapping" Ejiro said  
"That sounds stupid" Katsuki said, despite what he said Bakugo eventually agreed to dance with Tetsu leaving Ejiro and Itsuka to themselves.  
"Ejiro Katsuki aka Red Riot, and Itsuka Kendo aka Battlefist am I right" a voice behind them said, they turned to see a young man in a nice suit  
"and you are?" Itsuka asked  
"I'm Mau Zi private superhero of the Samica corporation" he said  
"So what's this corporation do?" Itsuka asked  
"It specializes in R&D for super's I test the gear" he answered.

* * *

"Ha you looked so stupid" Koyoko said as her and Denki left the dance floor  
"Yeah well at least we did it together ba-" Denki said  
"Stop I don't know if where there yet" Koyoko interjected  
"Oh ok" Denki said as he looked up to see Hitoshi Shinso standing by the wall  
"Hey Shinso Why the long face?" Denki asked  
"No reason" Shinso said shrugging  
"His date didn't show" Koyoko guessed  
"Yeah" Shinso said  
"Hey don't people swap parents at dances?" Denki asked  
"They might" Shinso answered  
"Then I'm sure Jiro wouldn't mind dancing with you" Denki said making puppy dog eyes at Koyoko  
"Um… Sure" Koyoko said offering her hand to Shinso  
"Fine" Shinso said taking it. They left Denki standing alone  
"Not bad" a familiar voice from an unfamiliar face said  
"I take it your Shinso's date" Denki said to the girl who had joined him  
"Yes I hope he can forgive me but I had to pretty myself up" she said  
"Well I must say it did pay off" Denki said looking her over, she was a redhead with blue eyes and a few cute freckles, wearing a tight black dress  
"Yes well stop or your girl might get jealous" she said  
"Right" Denki said looking ashamed  
"So what's new?" she asked.

* * *

Iida and Ochako left the dance floor happy  
"That was fun" Uraraka said  
"Yeah it was" Iida said  
"For someone who doesn't know how dance you were pretty good" he added  
"Yeah well I had a good teacher" Ochako responded blushing.  
"Well that's cute" a new voice said, the two looked to see a woman who appeared much older than them  
"Sorry but you are?" Ochako asked  
"Huh I'm Nico Samica a billionaire interested in funding certain things U.A's usual budget can't handle" she said  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you" Iida said bowing slightly  
"As it is you" Nico said mimicking it  
"I know this won't mean anything from me but I am truly sorry about your brother" Nico said  
"It must be a heavy name to live up to the number 6 hero before all the changes" Nico added  
"Yes but there is no need to fear, once I finish my time at U.A concluded Ingenium will be back and better than ever" Iida said  
"I'm sure he will be, now if don't mind me asking, Who are you?" Nico asked  
"Oh I'm Ochako Uraraka, aka Uravity" Ochako answered  
"Well I do say you two make an adorable couple" Nico said  
"Oh well thank you we're still pretty new to this" Ochako said grabbing Iida's hand. Before anything else could happen the music began again  
"Oh well Tenya would you care to dance with me unless you mind Uraraka" Nico said  
"Oh no don't worry I'll be fine" Ochako said waving her hands, as they left Ochako let a long sigh despite Iida saying this was just professional he was really pulling out all the stops limbo, chocolate and the like she couldn't help but wonder if things could stay this way, as she began digging into some food.

* * *

Eventually the dance came to an end and Iida took Ochako back to the dorms  
"Well that was fun" Ochako said pushing her hair behind her ear  
"Yeah it was" Iida responded  
"Well good night" Ochako said turning to leave,  
"Wait Ochako" Iida said before he could think  
"What's up?" Ochako asked turning around  
"Do you want to do something like this again sometime?" Iida asked  
"You mean the dance?" Ochako asked  
"Kinda just the two of us going somewhere" Iida said hesitantly  
"So a date" Ochako said  
"Yes a date" Iida said  
"Of course I'd love to" Ochako said kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

"So what did we find?" Lee asked  
"Many helpful things" Kitiara said  
"Yeah stuff that will change the world forever" Himiko said.

**Author Notes**

**Lee and Kitiara are my original villains**


End file.
